


A Few Minor Adjustments

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Older Castiel, Underage Sex, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean has been living with Cas for about a week now. While things are going great, things are not perfect.





	

**Subject:** Please Forgive Me

**To:** [mwinchester1954@angelmail.com](mailto:mwinchester1954@angelmail.com)

**From:** [impalasandpie@angelmail.com](mailto:impalasandpie@angelmail.com)

 

_Hey Mom,_

_I am not really sure what to say in this email. Everything that happened last week was a little overwhelming. I know that some of it is my fault but to be honest, I do not feel that I am in the wrong here. Yes, I lied to you both, but I did not think that you would understand. If you choose to not forgive me for the lying, I understand but you and dad lied as well. You promised me once that you would always protect me and you didn’t. You let him walk all over you, the same way you let him walk all over me._

_Why did you even tell dad that you thought I was dating a guy? You have known for a long time that I like guys, and you know who dad is. You could have just told him that you thought I was seeing someone. Shit, you could have told him anything. But you have to tell him that you think I am seeing a guy?_

_You knew about Castiel and I. I get that now. I saw it in your eyes that moment dad mentioned Castiel’s name. You knew. You know, you could have said something to me. You did not have to unleash your dog on me. Whether you understand us or not, I love him. Nothing either of you have to say will change how I feel about him._

_No longer your son,_

_Dean_

_P.S. I will not stop seeing Sammy or Adam. I just thought you should know. Just because I do not care to see you or John again, does not mean that they deserve to feel abandoned by me._

 

Dean let the mouse hover over the send button for what felt like days, before finally pressing it. Sending the words into the world. He could not take them back now; not that he really wanted to. His entire life, he knew that his father had been a closed-minded douche, but not his mother. She had always been there for him; always told him that she was proud of him, no matter what. Even back when he told her that he liked guys, she told him that it was okay and that she would love him no matter what. They had agreed to never tell his father, because something like this would happen but now … Why had she done this?

            Dean wiped away a stray tear that fell from his eye. He wanted to scream and cry but now was not the time. So, he closed up the laptop and made his way back into the living room, where Jimmy was watching some nature documentary. He was definitely nerdy like his father, that was for sure. Dean sometimes felt dumb in comparison to the kid, but that was not hard. Dean was one of those, could fix your flat tired on the side of the road and get your car running, kind of guys. He was not the kind of guy who could quote literature and shit like that.

            “Hey Jimbo,” Dean plopped down on the couch next to him. “What are we watching here?”

            “It’s a documentary about bees,” Jimmy smiled over at him. “They are talking about how important it is to preserve their environment.”

            “You like bees?” Dean inquired.

            “Bees are okay,” he nodded. “I don’t like them as much as my dad does though. My dad even knows how to keep bees. We had some when I was younger but my mom did not like them, so he got rid of them. He was sad about it.”

            “That sucks,” Dean did not really know a whole lot about Castiel’s ex-wife but she sounded like a bitch. “Maybe he should start up again.”

            “I think that would be cool,” Jimmy turned to Dean, suddenly way more excited that Dean had expected him to be. “I have been reading all kinds of books on bees lately. Since it seems to be a hot topic, I figured I would get acquainted with the information.”

            “Think you could teach me sometime?”

            “Today?”

            “Tomorrow? I’ve got a lot going on in my mind today. Not really sure how much I can fit in there.”

            “I can wait,” Jimmy turned his attention back to the television. “I am a very patient person.”

            “I can see that,” Dean laughed. “Wish I had that same quality.”

            “You just have to breathe,” Jimmy glanced over at Dean briefly before turning back toward the television. “When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back.”

            “That is good advice kid,” Dean nodded, he needed to work on his patience.

            “It’s what my dad used to tell me. I used to not be very patient.”

            “It’s a kid thing.”

            “Yeah. Maybe.”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m hungry. Can we order pizza?”

            “No,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “We had pizza for dinner. How about I go make up some awesome sandwiches?”

            “Turkey on rye?” Jimmy’s eyes lit up.

            “Whatever you want kid,” Dean stood up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. “Whatever you want.”

            “When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back.” Dean quietly chanted to himself. “When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back.”

            Dean needed to remember that. As calm as he has been trying to be, some moments seemed almost impossible to get through. He missed his … mom? … maybe? He really missed Sammy and Adam. Oh, and Baby. God, he missed Baby. Why did he leave her behind? Besides the fact that she did not actually belong to him. His dad was going to completely sign her over to him when he turned eighteen. Now he was going to have to search for a new Baby.

            “When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back.” Dean took a deep breath and a literal step backwards. Strangely enough, it pulled him back down just far enough to stop him from crying.

_____

            “Anything exciting happen today?” Castiel asked over dinner.

            “I watched a really cool documentary on bees,” Jimmy beamed up at his dad. Castiel smiled at him. “Then I kicked Dean’s butt at Call of Duty a few times.”

            “Did you happen to go outside today?” Castiel asked Jimmy but raised his eyebrow at Dean.

            “We sure did,” Dean smiled through a bite of mashed potatoes.

            “You should have seen it dad,” Jimmy started to get animated. Dean almost wanted to stop him but he wanted to see Castiel’s reaction more. “Dean helped me bring my television out back. That is where I beat his butt at Call of Duty.”

            “Is that so?” Castiel smiled through his question, now looking at Jimmy.

            “Yep,” Jimmy continued to eat his food. “It was awesome.”

            “I am sure it was,” Castiel brought his eyes back to Dean and Dean knew that he was in for it.

_____

            Having sex with Castiel was the greatest feeling in the world. Dean had even stopped asking for Castiel to be inside of him. Castiel promised that the time would come, even though he would not give Dean that time. Eventually, Dean decided that when it happened, it would happen. It was possible that Sex would just remain like this and with how great it had been, Dean did not mind that.

            The way Castiel felt wrapped around him cock was amazing, just like now. Castiel straddling his hips, Dean holding onto Castiel’s. Dean would push up, just as Castiel would slam down, taking every inch of Dean inside of him. Castiel tried to hold himself up but soon, Dean was doing all the work. Castiel had his head thrown back and Dean moved him with his hips, pulling him down into him and he pushed up, hitting that spot that drove Castiel crazy.

            “Fuck,” Castiel searched frantically for Dean’s hand and Dean gave it to him.

            Their fingers entwined together and Castiel squeezed do tightly that Dean thought he might lose a digit, but he could worry about that later. Right now, Castiel was coming undone on top of him and it was taking all Dean had not to come before him.

            “Dean,” Castiel called out his name, finally finding his release, all over Dean’s stomach and chest.

            Dean followed Castiel over the edge, his ass tightening hard around his cock. Dean held himself still, deep inside of Castiel, until he could get control of his body again.

            Castiel rolled himself down onto the bed, a weak smile plastered across his face, his body unable to put in any more effort.

            “That was,” Dean tried to speak.

            “Yeah,” Castiel let out a soft laugh. “It really was.”

            “I’ll be right back,” Dean smiled over at him, getting out of bed to get some warm washcloths to clean them both up.

            Once they were both cleaned up, Castiel cuddled himself into Dean’s back and lazily kissed at his neck, nibbling every so often. Cas had a fondness for the biting and the nibbling. Dean loved it, so he would never say anything to stop it.

            “Hey Dean?” Cas’ words came out just as tired as his movements.

            “Yeah?”

            “Make him play outside.”

            “He was playing outside.”

            “Something non-electronic.”

            “Fine,” Dean laughed, turning himself to face Castiel. “On one condition.”

            “Oh yeah?” Castiel laughed back. “What is that?”

            “I get to be the big spoon tonight.”

            “Deal.”

_____

            One of Dean’s favorite things had to be cooking breakfast. He was no Master Chef or anything but he could cook a mean omelet. Also, Jimmy loved breakfast foods. Getting Sammy to eat anything other than granola or Adam to eat anything other than Cereal was like pulling teeth. Dean could get used to a life where things that he enjoyed were also enjoyed by others in the house.

            “Dean?” Jimmy made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “There is a blond lady at the door to see you.”

            Dean felt his heart sink into his stomach. Luckily his food was done, so he dished it up quick and handed a plate to Jimmy.

            “Could you possibly go eat this in your room or out back,” Dean asked him, begging him with his eyes to not argue the rules about eating in his room.

            “Yep,” he didn’t argue, in fact, he seemed kind of excited to be getting to eat in his room. Dean was going to need to talk to Castiel about some of these horrible rules. What kid isn’t allowed to eat in his bedroom?

            “Thanks,” Dean gave him a heartfelt smile before making his way toward the livingroom, his heart pounding in his chest.

            The door was closed, which was a good thing. Even if Jimmy had opened it, he should not be lettering people into the house that he did not know. Calling, who Dean assumed was his mother, a blond woman, meant that he had no idea who Dean’s mom was. Dean took a couple deeper breathes before opening the door.

            “Mom,” Dean’s voice cracked as the words left his mouth. It had only been a week, yet here he was, nervous about seeing his mom.

            “Hi Dean,” Mary smiled up at him but she could see that she was exhausted and looked as though she had been crying. Dean felt bad but there was also a part of him that didn’t. She was just as much to blame for what took place as he was.

            “What are you doing here?” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, a nervously moved about on his feet. He knew that he missed her but he had not realized how much until now.

            “I came to give you these,” his mother held out her hands to reveal his keychain. This time only holding two keys, instead of three. John more than likely removed the key to the shop. He couldn’t have his gay son coming to his business and messing things up.

            “I don’t want his car,” Dean shook his head, not even attempting to reach out and take the keys from her.

            “It’s not his car. It’s mine,” Dean was slightly shocked. His dad had told him the story of that car a million times. He had been with his mom at the time but he had bought it, even though she wanted the Volkswagen van, for whatever reason. “And I am giving it to you. So, please, take the keys.”

            “Thank you,” Dean reached out and took them from her hand, pausing slightly at the warmth of her fingers. He was not going to cry. _You are not going to cry._ “Would you like to come in?”

            “No thank you,” his mother took a step back and shook her head. “I love you Dean. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you … but this … this is going to take me some time.”

            “Do you need a ride home?” Dean did not even argue with her. This already seemed like a big step in the right direction. He just hoped the rest would follow along sooner or later.

            “No,” she shook her head. “Your father is waiting around the corner for me.”

            “Dad brought you?” Dean’s head snapped up from where he was looking at the ground and locked with his mother’s.

            “Yeah,” Mary nodded, giving Dean a genuine smile. “It’s just going to take him some time as well.”


End file.
